First Taste
by misssixty1
Summary: One-shot, Ron and Hermione's first time following the Battle of Hogwarts.


**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the **_**Harry Potter **_**franchise. I was rewatching the series with a friend the other day, and of course couldn't help but wonder a little about Ron and Hermione's first time. So, here is a little one-shot I put together with our favorite couple. I don't really like writing the whole losing virginity experiences, but hey, there's a first time for everything (no pun intended). Enjoy! Title is reference to Fiona Apple's single**_** First Taste**_

**First Taste**

Hermione sat on Ron's bed, looking around his room at the Chudley Cannons posters and gazing at the moving figures, unable to feel anything but a strange numbness as she tried to come to terms with all that had happened in the past evening, all that had happened in the past few months really.

He was dead. Really, truly, dead this time. Lord Voldemort had finally been vanquished, and the hand of none other than Harry himself, and as Hermione sat on Ron's bed, staring into empty space she could not help but wonder if perhaps it had all been a dream. She went against all logical thinking and proposed that maybe, just maybe, she had never even gotten her letter to Hogwarts, and would live out her life as a normal young girl, possibly following in her father's footsteps in dentistry.

But it was the mournful cries of Mrs. Weasley downstairs that reminded Hermione that this was not in fact a dream. It was the look on Harry's face, as he sullenly told her that Snape had been in love with his mother and had been helping them the entire time, that made her realize that all of this was very real, and that reality was a harsh fact to come to terms with in these times.

In the joyful happiness of it all, in the final freedom from fear they had, the deaths of so many overshadowed the life they had been granted, and Hermione found herself unsure of just what to feel, if anything. While across the country wizards toasted to the final end of Voldemort's reign, Hermione could feel no joy in her heart as the dead eyes of Fred looked up at her. She could not be happy when little Teddy had been robbed of his parents, or Colin Creevey had bravely fought for the school, only to lose his life. And what of Dobby, who had saved them all? No, Hermione Granger could not join in the joy, for she felt too much sorrow.

Harry had returned to Grimmauld Place with Teddy, where he said he and a few members of the Order where beginning arrangements for Snape's funeral, while Hermione went home with Ron to join in the mourning of the lost twin.

She simply was not sure how to handle the situation in its entirety. The entire family was in a mixed state of grief and happiness, and with good reason. Hermione just found herself completely and utterly overwhelmed in light of the circumstances, quite unable to deal with the massive mixture of emotions she was dealing with that churned inside of her violently.

As Hermione sat on Ron's bed quietly, the door flew open and she looked across the room just as her friend and new boyfriend entered, closing it behind him and sighing, his hands in his pockets. With slumped shoulders and a downcast gaze, Ron shuffled across the room then sat down on the bed, hanging his brilliant red head and resting his hands on his knees, seated next to Hermione.

As she looked over at the boy that she loved, a pang of hurt stabbed her in the chest, for whatever she felt, she knew that he experienced tenfold. Fred was Ron's brother, and while she cared for him dearly, she knew that she would never feel exactly what Ron was feeling at that moment.

"Mum won't stop crying. She just keeps staring at the body and breaking into tears. No one will say anything, I think that's the worst part." Ron spoke quietly, and Hermione glanced over at him, her heart aching. Leaning over, she put an arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder, silently conveying to him everything that she couldn't say. In response, Ron grasped her hand with his own, holding it tightly before shaking his head and trembling slightly.

"The shop was doing so well. I thought that he and George would…" with that, Ron choked, and as his shoulders began to shake, Hermione held him tighter, realizing that for the first time she knew of, Ronald Weasley was shedding tears.

"Shhh." She said quietly, running a hand through his red hair. In response, Ron tightened his grip on her hand to the point where it began to hurt, and Hermione put her arms around him, pulling him back into the bed and resting his head upon her chest.

Ron responded by putting an arm around Hermione's waist and continued to cry, his face bright red and his nose swollen. With a head buried in Hermione's shirt, she allowed herself to shed tears softly as well, sniffling as salty drops streaked her cheeks, her nose runny.

They remained that way for what seemed an eternity, the room silent except for the sounds of sniffles and gasps, each sharing in the other's sorrow. Finally, Ron sat up and dragged an arm across his eyes, looking down at Hermione who remained on her back, staring up at the ceiling with an empty gaze. Slowly, Ron brought a hand to her face and turned her head slightly so that she looked at him, eyes glancing over the features that she had known for so many years now.

Leaning down, Ron brought his lips to Hermione's, kissing her tenderly and she replied by applying the slightest bit of pressure, sealing the kiss with one of her own, a tender and gentle kiss that contradicted Ron's slightly apprehensive and still inexperienced one.

Breaking away, she grasped one of his hands tightly and looked into his blue eyes, feeling the slightest bit more secure in his arms, as though nothing could harm her. In the awful world that had just come to an end, things felt the slightest bit right. Quietly, she let her forehead come to rest against Ron's chest, and his hand slid down slowly to her thigh.

"What are you doing?" she breathed, sitting up as her muscles tensed under the suggestive and inappropriate touch. Lips pulled down into a frown, Hermione furrowed her brow, watching as Ron scooted up next to her and slid his arm around her waist, leaning in close.

"I really need you Hermione." He breathed, before leaning in and kissing her once more. His lips were so warm and soft that Hermione felt herself unable to resist, and relished the kiss for a moment before pushing him away gently and shifting in the bed, clearing her throat.

"You're in a right state Ronald. You're upset over Fred, and everyone else we've lost, we all are, and you're trying to find a way to deal with your emotions." She spoke, however Ron replied by nuzzling her neck gently, his lips brushing her jawline.

"Yeah, our friends are dead. My brother died, but we're still alive Hermione. Bloody hell, You-Know-Who is dead and gone, for real this time! And Harry didn't have to die. Things could be a lot worse, I need you now Hermione, this is the beginning for us, finally."

With a sigh, Hermione pushed Ron away and stood up, adjusting her shoes in frustration. Here she was trying to mourn the death of so many, and Ron was making sexual passes at her! Again for the millionth time, she wondered just what made her so attracted to him.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, sitting up on the bed behind her as she stormed across the room, heading for the door.

"This isn't the time Ronald!" Hermione spun around on her heel, bending over in anger and crossing her arms over she chest firmly. "You should be with your mother comforting her right now, not snogging me! How could you?!"

"How could I what? _Live_? What good will it do anyone to go around moping over Fred's death? He wouldn't want that? Mum wouldn't want that. She's sensitive you know that. Right now Ginny is over Harry's, dad is at work, and George is talking with some bloke about plans to reopen the shop. Life moves on, Fred died fighting so that we could keep going on, just like everyone else in there did. You can't pretend that's the only thing that's happened."

"And you can't pretend it didn't happen!"

"Hermione, Fred is my brother and he's gone! You think I've just gone off and forgotten that just because I don't sit there sobbing my bloody eyes out?!

With these words, Ron was suddenly angry, and Hermione realized that in unspoken words, she had implied that Ron didn't care about his brother's death, something that instantly made her feel awful upon realization. Hermione knew just how much Ron cared for those she loved, and could see from his furious expression that she had inadvertently offended him.

"Ron, that's not what I meant." She said quickly walking back across the room and reaching for his hand. Much to her surprise, he did not pull away but simply looked up at her, holding her hand softly between his own. Without a word, Ron pulled Hermione down, laying on his back so that she fell onto the bed on top of him, before rolling to the side.

It was the look in Ron's eyes that suddenly made Hermione realize that this wasn't just a boyish desperation for sex, it wasn't the immaturity that Ron had grown out of over the course of their journey, it was his need to forget about what was happening around him. He wanted an escape, and she was touched that escape was her, while at the same time weary. Hermione loved Ron, but was he really the one she wanted to give herself to?

When she envisioned her future, Hermione sought out practicality. Yes, she loved Ron, yes, after years of fawning after one another they were together, and yes, she could see herself perhaps marrying him someday. But just how probable was that? Both had really only had one previous relationship, and it was safe to say they would have a lot to learn before something like that could even become an option.

So could Hermione even consider giving her innocence away to Ron? Would she regret it, years down the road when she sat beside her husband on her wedding night? In truth, sex was not something that came to mind often, as Hermione was always constantly focused on other things. During the course of her education and all that had happened in the past months, she did not have time to focus on such things, but she was a woman now, and there was going to come a time where she had to address the topic sooner or later.

Looking down, Hermione addressed the ground, trying to convince herself of what she wanted.

"Ron, I don't think I'm ready to move to…that level. I mean, we just shared our first kiss. Don't you think that would be moving things a bit fast?"

"Yeah but….I dunno, doesn't it just feel like we've been together longer? I mean all these years we've both been wanting each other, it's always seemed like we've always been a couple." He shrugged.

At these words, Hermione felt her heart flutter. Yes, it was true that she had Ron had fancied one another for years, but the thought that Ron thought of it that way. All the times she had been humiliated and hurt, had he really been thinking of her? During his escapades with Lavender and his sudden bouts of popularity, was he really being less of the foolish boy she knew?

Before she opened her mouth to say something about it, Hermione remembered the current state of Lavender Brown, the way she had been savagely attacked right before her very eyes. Just the thought, the horror was too much to bear and Hermione gasped, turning around and falling into Ron's arms, grasping him tightly.

Ron breathed into her hair, and looking up, Hermione gazed at him tenderly, studying his face. He seemed so different from the boy she had first met on the train years ago, but still the same. His charming boyish features still, if just for a second, ceased the endless thoughts tumbling around her head when she looked at him. Sitting up, Hermione leaned in and kissed Ron this time, suddenly feeling powerful, dominant, and in control. She had just survived not only a vicious battle, but month after month of running after evil witches and wizards who were intent on killing her.

Hermione had survived, a fact that seemed to have slipped her mind, and she should have been happy for that. She had lived against all odds, and even ended up finally ensuing a relationship with the boy she had been pining after for six years now. Perhaps Ron was right. She needed to stop thinking so much, she needed to start worrying, and for just once, live in the moment.

Sitting up on her knees, Hermione grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her body, shaking her bushy hair out and tossing the shirt onto the ground haphazardly. This time, it was Ron's turn to look completely surprised, his red eyebrows raised and his eyes growing wide as he stared at her small frame.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and Hermione allowed herself a small smile, grabbing one of Ron's hands and holding it tightly in her own.

"You're right. I'm ready. I mean…all we've been through, and we're still alive."

"Listen, I'm feeling a lot of things right now, I didn't mean that we had to. I shouldn't have even-"

"Shut up Ronald." Hermione cut him off, then leaned in and kissed him once more, taking his face in her hands. She kissed him with purpose and passion this time, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his own and holding him tightly.

As soon as they broke apart for breath, Hermione put a hand on Ron's chest, pushing him gently onto his back then getting down beside him, laying on her side. Turning to face him, Hermione slowly let a hand sneak under Ron's shirt, touching his belly under his shirt.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ron breathed, letting a hand rest on Hermione's side and she took a deep breath, swallowing before nodding. Reaching a hand down, she let it come to rest on his groin, ever so lightly and Ron responded with a sharp inhale, sitting up for a moment before looking down at her tenderly and leaning in for yet another kiss.

His tongue brushed against her mouth, asking for entrance and Hermione obliged, opening her mouth slightly and accepting the probing organ, crossing his own tongue with her own. She could sense his surprise at the movement, and Hermione could not help but think back for a moment to a similar kiss she had shared with Viktor, her first really.

But still, this compared to nothing. It just felt so right, and as Hermione succumbed to Ron's mouth, she found indeed she could forget about what had happened to them.

With each kiss, she felt her problems melting away. Raking her hands down Ron's broad shoulders, the grasped the bottom of his shirt once more and began to pull it up, lifting it over his red head. Discarding the island of clothing, she put her hands on his pale shoulders, feeling his heat against her and savoring the feel of his skin against her own.

Sitting up, Hermione reached back to unhook her bra clasp, but found her hands shaking excitedly. Turning around, she hunched her back, looking over her shoulder at Ron.

"Can you…" she trailed off, and without so much as a word or a blink, Ron undid the clasp of her bra in impressive time, so expertly that she could not help but wonder how he had come about the skill. The thought was fleeting however, and Hermione knew it could be addressed another time, for absolutely nothing could ruin this moment.

As the fabric loosened around her, Hermione grasped the straps of her bra, pulling the down slowly and tearing the fabric from her body. Covering her small breasts, she hesitated for a moment, stomach churning in a mixture of excitement and nerves before turning around to face Ron once more.

Sitting there for a moment, Hermione slowly brought her hands down, revealing her pert breasts which had never been viewed by another. The intensity of Ron's gaze was so intense that Hermione felt herself flush, heat pooling in her cheeks. Looking away slightly, she wondered what he must have thought of her. She did not know how boys thought of such things, but she only hoped that Ron thought she was acceptable.

Softly, Ron covered one of her breasts with his hand, his own shaking slightly. The moment he touched her so intimately Hermione let out a gasp, suddenly aware of the heat that pooled between her slim thighs. Her body felt electrically charged, it was an experience she had never felt before, and it was so exhilarating that she could not help but let out a giggle.

"What is it?" Ron asked, his lips brushing hers.

"Nothing." She whispered, putting a hand atop his as he squeezed her breast lightly. The simple gesture sent pleasure coursing through her body and Hermione arched her back before laying down unbuttoning her jeans. Angling her hips, she pulled them down with the help of Ron so that she lay in nothing but a pair of innocent white panties that clung to her petite frame. Clearing his throat, Ron stood up and did the same, his pants getting caught at his ankles awkwardly as he bent down to take off his shoes. Climbing back into the bed, Hermione noticed the pronounced tent in his underwear and grabbed the elastic band curiously, wanting to see him.

Balancing himself carefully, Ron slid out of his underwear leaving Hermione to gaze in a mixture of interest and surprising lust at his erect member.

Ron was not incredible long, however he made up for it in girth, with a wide shaft that stood somewhat intimidating for Hermione who remained a virgin. Glancing down for a moment, she wondered if it would hurt. Back at Hogwarts she had heard Parvati talking once talking with Lavender during the middle of the night when Hermione had been trying to sleep about who she had been with. Back then, it had not concerned Hermione and the details rang foreign but now she wished she would have listened. She had no idea what to expect.

As Hermione stared at Ron's penis he followed her gaze, face reddening.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I just…I don't know if it will fit." Hermione replied honestly, and again, Ron raised his eyebrows, this time looking slightly impressed with himself, which confused Hermione slightly, however she didn't question, becoming aware that she felt somewhat slick, a subtle pounding between her legs.

"Let me take these off." Ron muttered, grasping the waist of Hermione's panties. Settling in, she took a deep breath as he pulled them down slowly, his grasp slightly clumsy as he kept letting go. After several seconds he succeeded in getting them down her knees and raised himself up on his shoulders, looking down into Hermione's eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, his voice wavering and she nodded, giving him what she could of a smile, however she had to admit that she was nervous, especially as Ron took a deep breath, putting a hand on himself and prying apart Hermione's thighs.

"Are you ready?" he breathed into her ear and Hermione nodded once more, unable to vocalize anything. She simply couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Delicately, Ron guided himself into her, bringing about a blast of pain as he went where no one or nothing had gone before. With a sharp inhale Hermione shut her eyes, biting her lip as she tried not to scream out in pain. Immediately, Ron stopped his breath already labored.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head wildly, reaching back and grabbing a handful of the bedding and preparing herself for what was to come, however absolutely nothing could prepare her for the sharp earth-shattering pain that came as Ron slid further, breaking her boundary. Unable to stop herself, Hermione cried out in pain arching her back and wrapping her legs around Ron's waist.

The pain was blinding, but there was also a mixture of pleasure. She and Ron were now totally and completely one, joined together in the most intimate of ways. Letting out a sharp exhale, she tilted her hips up slightly then put her hands on Ron's shoulders.

"Okay." She muttered, looking into his blue eyes and he replied by staring into her own, slowly and carefully thrusting into her with a timid movement. With each thrust, Hermione let out a mixed moan of pain and pleasure, Ron shaking on his arms above her. Each movement was short and uncertain, nevertheless she had never felt more alive.

"Ronald." She breathed, and he responded with a grunt, leaning down and kissing her lips.

For merely three minutes their escapade lasted, but the first time could not have been better than Hermione imagined or dreamed. In the cruel world which had just been born anew, Hermione had found it within herself to finally be happy, especially with the words that Ron spoke as he collapsed beside her, and whispered in her ear:

"I love you."


End file.
